ncaa_sportsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beaver Sports Central II
History Beaver Sports Central started as a Yahoo message group created by Ben Summers in early 1995 for fans of Oregon State Beavers sports. In 1998 the message board was moved to the original Rivals network where Alex Firth joined Ben as moderator. Eventually, Ben returned to school and left Rivals. In 2001 as a result of the dotcom bubble burst the original Rivals network shut down. At that time Alex setup Beaver Sports Central II as an independent site. It was run by Alex as an independent site until 2016. In 2016 it became a target of a Distributed Denial of Service (DDOS) attack over a period of several months. Alex made the decision to shut down the site at that time. Due to early availability, existing community, and continued free usage, Beaver Sports Central II maintained its status as the primary medium for discussing all Beaver sports online. Users and non-users alike often refer to BSCII by it by its URL "Pure Orange" instead of by its official name. When BSC II was forced to shut down it was replaced by Benny's House using freeforums.net as its host. The use of this third-party host resolved the DDOS issues. Benny's House was set up by longtime contributor TheGlove. Message Memes Through the years several shortcut references have arisen among the long-term users of the message forums. Some of these memes are common among many message forums and thus well understood, while others are only known among the Pure Orange community. * GBPH = Germans Bomb Pearl Harbor ** A common internet phrase stemming from an exclamation by Bluto in the movie Animal House; "Did we quit when the Germans Bombed Pearl Harbor?" ** It is used to inform a poster that something they just linked was previously linked and discussed ** A humorous response to any new post containing old, previously-posted news. GBPH is a play on "Japanese Bomb Pearl Harbor", meaning an announcement which while important is nonetheless very old news. It also (somewhat) humorously exchanges "Germans" for "Japanese" in homage to the movie Animal House. In that film the character Bluto played by John Belushi rallies his defeated and demoralized frat brothers by asking, "Was it over when the Germans bombed Pearl Harbor?" * How will this affect recruiting? ** A long-time very opinionated and argumentative poster on the Recruiting Board became notorious for responding to nearly every OSU loss by posting "how will this affect recruiting?" After a time (unbeknownst to the poster) it was seen as a self-parody. I believe this poster stopped posting after feeling he had unjustly become an object of ridicule. * Rodgers is running routes OR Was he running routes? ** James Rodgers sustained a traumatic season-ending knee injury against Arizona in 2010. His rehab extended into fall camp of the subsequent year and was the subject of much interest and anticipation. When posts began to appear that James had participated in a practice, they were repeatedly followed by posts asking, "Is he running routes?" The repetitive nature of these posts (over Rodgers' prolonged rehab) became an object of fun and ultimately a response to any injury-related or non injury-related news posting regarding an OSU athlete. * FTd! * Bellotti has withdrawn his name for consideration * ucks OR uofNike OR uofo OR hole * XXX is listed in the student directory OR XXX is not listed in the student directory * sTE refers to a player at the tight end position. The little s at the beginning is for 'stupid' because that's what tight ends are. (citation needed) * Simi Kuli (context needed) *egregious (context needed) * Near-universal recognition that Jay Stricherz ("Glasses Ref") is among the most competent, decisive, and handsome referees ever to don the vertical black and white stripes Famous Postings or Posters * Candy Report * Countdown to first game * Santa Repo * Musings Category:Media